Christmas Parodies Feat YYH
by Koritsune Dragonrider
Summary: Co-authored with Cece Williams.First chapter is her feture. X-mas songs with a little twist to them. Review!
1. Karasu Got Killed By Kurama

**Karasu Got Killed By Kurama**

**By: Cece Williams and Koritsune Dragonrider**

**((Never owned any of the songs or the characters involved.))**

**Cece: In honor of the Christmas holiday, have a Merry Christmas!**

**Kurama: Spend it with those you love.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_(To the tune of "Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer")_

Karasu got killed by Kurama.

Walking in the ring on Christmas Eve.

You can say there's no such thing as drama . . .

But as for me and Cece we believe!

He'd been drinking too much sake,

And we encouraged him to go.

Because he kept flirting with Kurama,

And so he chucked his sorry butt into the snow.

When they found him the next morning.

At the scene of the attack,

There were Rose Darts on his forehead,

And a Death Plant growing out of his back.

Karasu got killed by Kurama.

Walking in the ring on Christmas Eve.

You can say there's no such thing as drama . . .

But as for me and Cece we believe!

Now we're all so proud of Bui.

He's been taking it so well . . .

Seeing Hiei chase Kuwabara . . .

Drinking Sake at the Taco Bell.

It's not the same without Karasu . . .

All the team is dressed in black.

We just can't help but wonder . . .

Should we go to his funeral or just go back?

_Kurama: Let's just go back._

_(Everyone agrees.)_

Karasu got killed by Kurama.

Walking in the ring on Christmas Eve.

You can say there's no such thing as drama . . .

But as for me and Cece we believe!

Now the Tournament is over . . .

And the smoke is getting big . . .

Just as black as Hiei's cloak...

That would just match the hair on Karasu's wig.

I warned Team Urameshi . . .

Never try to get outta it . . .

You should never trust a kitsune . . .

Who wields a 10-foot-long Rose Whip.

Karasu got killed by Kurama.

Walking in the ring on Christmas Eve.

You can say there's no such thing as drama . . .

But as for me and Cece we believe!

Karasu got killed by Kurama.

Walking in the ring on Christmas Eve.

You can say there's no such thing as drama . . .

But as for me and Cece we believe!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Cece: Merry Christmas!**

**Kurama: If you don't have the song, please get it.**

**Cece: Fox, stop plugging the fic.**

**Kurama: Sorry.**


	2. Hiei the Fire Demon

**Hiei the Fire Demon**

**By Cece Williams and Koritsune Dragonrider**

**(( Own neither song nor characters. SO YOU CAN"T SUE!!!))**

**Hiei: Another one?**

**Kori: Well it is a series of Christmas songs.**

**Hiei: How many?**

**Kori: shrugs Don't know.**

000000000000000000000000

_(To tune of "Frosty the Snow Man")_

Hiei the Fire Demon was a mad and serious soul . .

With two red garnet eyes and hair as black as coal . . .

Hiei the Fire demon was a ruthless guy they say . . .

He was tough at first but the Tantei now know how he got that way?

When Hiei found out Yukina was kidnapped, he was the first to save

But get on his angry side; you'll taste his Black Dragon Wave.

O, Hiei the fire demon was as mad as he could be,

So he beat up Tarukane and really made him bleed.

Slashity slash, slashity slash slash, Look at Hiei go . . .

Slashity slash, slashity slash slash, all over Tokyo.

Hiei, the fire demon... knew Kuwabara was bothersome.

So he said "stay away from Yukina or you'll meet your death, chump?"

Down in Japan with a katana in his hand . . .

Flitting here and here all around the square saying, "Catch me if you can."

He led them down the streets of Reikai right to Koenma-sama

Hiei flitted past the baby and said to him, "Hn. Baka."

For Hiei the fire demon had to hurry on his way . . .

So he said, "Fox, make sure the baka knows I'm watching him everyday."

Slashity slash, slashity slash slash, Look at Hiei go . . .

Slashity slash, slashity slash slash, all over Tokyo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Kori: Happy Holidays!**

**Hiei: Please don't get this song.**

**Kori: Now you're plugging the fic.**

**Hiei: I know.**


	3. Kurama the Redheaded Fox

**Kurama, the Redheaded Fox**

**By: Cece Williams and Koritsune Dragonrider**

**((Disclaimer: Don't own any of the songs, just how they're done.))**

**Kurama: Another one about me?**

**Me: Yep! Just can't help it!**

**Kurama: -- Please help me.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

We know the idiots Kuwabara and Yusuke, and the fire demon known as Hiei. But can you recall, the cutest Tantei of all...

_Kurama: Oh no… --_

Kurama, the redheaded fox _(fox)_

Had a very sharp Rose Whip . . . _(Kurama: It's ten feet long.)_

Even more amazing, _(Mazing)_

His hair's down to his hips. (_Kurama: Well, almost.)_

All of Team Urameshi _(Meshi)_

Used to laugh and call him name . . . (_Princess, for one.)_

They never let poor fox-boy . . . _(Fox-boy)_

Join in on the fun and games. _(Yusuke: Like "Truth or Dare." Me/Kori: CLANG)_

When he was fighting up against Karasu, he said . . . _(Heh heh heh…)_

"By the time I use my whip, I'll assure you he'll be dead."

Now all the Tantei loved him, _(loved him)_

As they shouted out with glee . . . _(Yahoo!)_

Kurama, the redheaded fox _(fox)_

You'll go down in history! (_Hiei: Like George Washington.)_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Kurama: And this song… PLEASE don't buy it.**

**Me: Shuichi Minamino!!**

**Kurama: ;;; Sorry. I'll stop plugging the fic.**

**Me: That's better. (smiles and hugs) R&R!**


	4. The Tantei Song

**The Tantei song**

**By: Cece Williams and Koritsune Dragonrider**

**(No own so NO SUE!!!!)**

**Hiei: Kori, time for another song.**

**Kori: _hums Chipmunk song_**

**Hiei: Kori? Kori? Kori!**

**Kori: OKAY!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_**(To the "Chipmunk Song") **_

_Kuwabara: Okay, you guys? Ready to sing your song?_

_Kurama: **nods his head** I sure am._

_Yusuke: Yeah, let's sing it already._

_Kuwabara: Ready, Kurama?_

_Kurama: Okay._

_Kuwabara: Urameshi?_

_Yusuke: Yep._

_Kuwabara: Okay, Hiei? Hiei? HEY, SHORT ROUND!_

_Hiei: OKAY!_

Hiei: Demon, demons are here . . .

Yusuke: Trying to kick our Reikai rears.

Kurama: We fight well, but it can't last.

Hiei: Demon go by fast

Yusuke: Want a gun that kicks some . . . _gets CLANGed by Kurama_

Hiei: Don't ever say that

Kurama: _chuckles into his hand_

Hiei: the demons always come late . . .

Kurama: Why can't we use Yusuke as bait?

Yusuke: Hey!

_Kuwabara: Nice going, guys. Good tenor, Kurama._

_Kurama: Naturally._

_Kuwabara: Uh, you did okay, Urameshi._

_Yusuke: **looks at Kurama, mad at him**_

_Kuwabara: Uh, Shorty, you were a little flat, so watch it. Uh, Hiei... Hiei? SHORTY!_

_Hiei: OKAY!!!_

Kurama: Too bad Yusuke doesn't know the words.

Hiei; He could learn the swords

Yusuke: I can hardly keep it on.

Kurama: So, Yusuke, bring it on.

_Kuwabara: **looks at Kurama/Yusuke dust cloud** ;;; Good going guys._

Hiei: Those demons are late.

Yusuke: _black eye _Demons? _runs out the door_

Kurama:_ little tousled _Yusuke's got problems.

Hiei: Yusuke's bait.

Yusuke: _runs back in _They're here.

_Kurama: Let's sing that again._

_Hiei: Yeah, lets sing it again. _

_Kuwabara: We can't overdo it._

_Yusuke: Whattya mean?!_

_Kurama: We want to sing it again._

_Hiei: Why can't we sing it again?_

_Kurama/Yusuke: **argue with Kuwabara**_

_Hiei: **same**_

_Kuwabara: **trying to calm the three down**_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Kori: _singing song_**

**Hiei: Feel free to get this song.**

**Kori: Okay, that was different.**


	5. Nuttin' For CHristmas :YusukeKuwabara:

**Nuttin' For Christmas (Yusuke & Kuwabara)**

**By: Cece Williams and Koritsune Dragonrider**

**((Disclaimer: I don't own this song or the people involved. Wish I did though.))**

**Cece: Ooh! I love this one!**

**Kurama: I thought that was "White Christmas."**

**Cece: _(looks at him_) Watch it, kitsune. Or the next one, you're going to be the target.**

**Kurama: O.O**

**Cece: This song is the reason it's PG-13.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_(To the tune of "Nuttin for Christmas")_

**Yusuke:** Punched Sensui in the face…

**Itsuki**: Somebody snitched on him.

**Yusuke:** Made a fart while saying grace…

**Kurama:** Somebody snitched on him.

**Yusuke:** I grabbed Keiko-chan's big breasts.

And I guess you know the rest.

Now I'm under house arrest.

**Koenma**: Somebody snitched on him.

**Everyone except Yusuke:** Oh, he's getting nuttin' for Christmas.

Atsuko and Keiko are glad.

He's getting nuttin' for Christmas.

'Cause Yusuke's nothing but bad.

**Kuwabara**: I dyed Shorty's hair yellow…

**Hiei:** (_growls at Kuwabara)_ I already snitched on him.

**Kuwabara:** Taped Kurama getting down and low…

**Kurama:**_ (looks at Kuwabara) O.O_ I'm going to snitch on him.

**Kuwabara**: Danced naked in Kurama's plants.

His Rose Whip tore up my pants.

So I filled his sugar bowl with ants.

**Yusuke:** And I just snitched on him.

Everyone except Kuwabara: Oh, he's getting nuttin' for Christmas.

Shizuru-san's very glad.

He's getting nothing for Christmas.

'Cause Kuwabara's been bad.

**Atsuko/Shizuru**: They won't see Santa Claus…

**Yusuke/Kuwabara:** Somebody snitched on me.

**Keiko/Yukina:** He won't visit them because…

**Yusuke/Kuwabara:** Somebody snitched on me.

**Yusuke:** Next year, we'll be going straight.

**Kuwabara**: Next year, we'll be good, just wait.

**Kurama:** They'd start now, but it's too late.

**Yusuke/Kuwabara**: Somebody snitched on me.

**Kurama:** _(looks at Kuwabara and Yusuke_) So you better be good whatever you do.

**Hiei:** _ (looks at Kuwabara and Yusuke as well) _Cause if you're bad, I'm warning you.

**Yusuke/Kuwabara**: _(sadly) _You'll get nuttin' for Christmas.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Cece: Well, this is another funny one.**

**Kurama: I hope you warned them to bring some Kleenexes before reading.**

**Cece: Oops. Anywho, R&R.**


	6. Reikai Tantei Almermater

**Reikai Tantei Almermater**

**By: Cece Williams and Koritsune Dragonrider**

**(How many friggin' times do I have to say it?! NO OWNIE!!)**

**Kori: Oh, I love this one!**

**Hiei: You like a lot of Christmas songs.**

**Kori: This one's my favorite.**

**Hiei: I thought that was "Old Toy Trains?"**

**Kori: _nervous laugh_ Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Bui roasting on Hiei's black fire

Kurama whipping of Karasu's nose

Elder Toguro wishes to die

And Toguro is no more

Everybody knows a sword and a red rose

Helps to win the fight

Gruesome demons with their eyes all aglow

Know they won't make it through the night

They know that Team Urameshi is one their way

They have fought and prepared for this day

And soon Bui's gonna spy

And see if Hiei's dragon can really fly

And so I'm offering this little phrase

To demons from Bui to Karasu

Through it's been said many times, many ways

Take a bath, you two!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Kori: That was great!**

**Hiei: Let's not do it again.**

**Kori: Spoil sport.**


	7. I Saw Keiko French Kissing Yusuke

**I Saw Keiko French Kissing Yusuke**

**By: Cece Williams and Koritsune Dragonrider**

**((Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters; you can't sue me.))**

**Cece: This one is a break from teasing Kurama.**

**Kurama: Thank you, Cece-chan.**

**Cece: . You're welcome, Kurama-kun. As the title suggests, it's Yusuke and Keiko.**

_**(Kuwabara takes out a video camera.)**_

**Cece: _(snatches it)_ Kuwabara, you idiot!**

**Kurama: _(sweatdrops)_ Oh, well. Enjoy.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_(To the tune of "I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus")_

I saw Keiko French kissing Yusuke

Underneath the mistletoe last night

They didn't see them sneak

Down the stairs to sneak a peek;

They thought that the Tantei were tucked in and fast asleep.

Then they saw Keiko French kissing Yusuke

Underneath the stars and snow-filled sky;

Oh what a laugh it would have been

If Koenma had only seen

Keiko French kissing Yusuke last night.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Kurama: (_laughs_) Now that was good.**

**Cece: Thank you. (_looks above her_) Kurama . . .**

**Kurama: (_sneaks his hand behind him_) Wasn't me.**

**Cece: Oh, well. Hope you like and R&R.**


End file.
